Mortal Kombat 12 (RedTheHedgehog140)
Mortal Kombat 12 is the 12th installment in the Mortal Kombat series and the 4th developed by Netherrealm Studios. Modes ''Konquer *Story Mode: Play through the epic story of Mortal Kombat 12. *Ultimate Towers: Compete in revolving towers to earn rewards. *Klassic Towers: Play Klassic Mortal Kombat arcade towers. *The Krypt: Explore the vast world of the Krypt. Fight *Local: Fight a match against another local player or the CPU. *Tournament: Compete in an 8 or 16 person tournament. *Online: Fight against other players online through Ranked matches, Casual matches, Lobbies, or the Kombat League. Kustomize *Kombatants: Customize variations of the various Kombatants. *Kreate a Fighter: Create a Kombatant from scratch. *Profile: Customize your online profile Train *Practice: Work on your skills by fighting a training dummy. *Tutorial: Learn the in's and out's of Mortal Kombat 12. *Fatality Tutorial: Learn the inputs to the gruesome Fatalities. Story The story of Mortal Kombat 12 is structured differently compared to the previous games' stories. There are 3 stories focused on different sides of the conflict. 'HEROES STORY' 'VILLAINS STORY' 'FINAL STORY' Gameplay The Gameplay of MK12 is very similar of that to previous Netherrealm Studios Mortal Kombat games. Characters The roster of Mortal Kombat 12 consists of Returning favorites and brand new characters. 'Playable Kombatants (Returning) *Scorpion ' *Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) *Liu Kang (Fire God) *Raiden (Mortal) *Tundra (Kuai Liang) *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Kano *Shang Tsung *Kitana *Kung Lao *Mileena *Jax Briggs *Jade *Smoke (Human) *Sektyrax (Fusion of Cyrax and Sektor) *Sindel *Kurtis Stryker *Sheeva *Ermac *Rain *Fujin *Sareena *Kai *Kenshi Takahashi *Nitara *Mavado *Li Mei *Ashrah *Hotaru *Havik *Skarlet *Erron Black 'Playable Kombatants (New) *Harumi: Scorpion's wife and grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu *Drake: A human assassin from Outworld *Takamaru: A deadly Karate master *Helia: An Edenian female ninja *Roxie: A succubus that has disguised herself as a human *Klash: A Shokan who's an apprentice of Goro '''Non-Playable Bosses *Goro *Shao Kahn *Kintaro *Onaga 'DLC' Kombat Pack 1 *Cassie Cage *Takeda Takahashi *Drahmin *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *John Wick Kombat Pack 2 *Reiko *Frost *Tanya *Kira *Kobra *Deathstroke (DC Comics) Kombat Pack 3 *Bo' Rai Cho *Baraka *Dairou *Darrius *Quan Chi *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Hisako (Killer Instinct) (Xbox One/Xbox Series X Exclusive) *Kratos (God of War) (PlayStation 4/PlayStation 5 Exclusive) Kustomization ''Gear System *'Scorpion''' **Masks **Spears **Swords *'Sub-Zero' **Masks **Ice Weapons **Patches *'Liu Kang' **Headbands **Nunchucks **Belts *'Raiden' **Hats **Staffs **Amulets *'Tundra' **Masks **Ice Axes **Knives *'Johnny Cage' **Glasses **Belt Buckles **Gloves *'Sonya Blade' **Hats **Gauntlets **Drones *'Kano' **Eye Lasers **Chest Lasers **Knives *'Shang Tsung' **Scrolls **Bracers **Soul Containers *'Kitana' **Masks **Fans **Shoes *'Kung Lao' **Hats **Patches **Bracers *'Mileena' **Masks **Sais **Hair *'Jax Briggs' **Arms **Shotguns **Belt Buckles *'Jade' **Masks **Staff **Razor-Rangs *'Smoke' **Masks **Gauntlets **Smoke Containers *'Sektyrax' **Shoulder Armor **Gauntlets **Patches *'Sindel' **Crowns **Kwan Daos **Boots *'Kurtis Stryker' **Hats **Belts **Weapons *'Sheeva' **Armor **Bracers **Belts *'Ermac' **Masks **Gauntlets **Axes *'Rain' **Masks **Crowns **Swords *'Fujin' **Belts **Gauntlets **Headbands *'Sareena' **Head Dresses **Gauntlets **Daggers *'Kai' **Belts **Gloves **Knives *'Kenshi Takahashi' **Blindfolds **Patches **Swords *'Nitara' **Wings **Head Dress **Blood Banks *'Mavado' **Gauntlets **Hookswords **Grappling Hooks *'Li Mei' **Head Dresses **Gauntlets **Naginatas *'Ashrah' **Hats **Krisses **Voodoo Dolls *'Hotaru' **Crowns **Armor **Swords *'Havik' **Crowns **Scarfs **Morning Stars *'Skarlet' **Masks **Daggers **Blood Vials *'Erron Black' **Hats **Pistols **Rifles *'Harumi' **Masks **Kunais **Shurikens *'Drake' **Machine Guns **Gloves **Patches *'Takamaru' **Headbands **Belts **Patches *'Helia' **Masks **Tonfas **Boots *'Roxie' **Wings **Tails **Arm Blades *'Klash' **Gauntlets **Helmets **Clubs *'Cassie Cage' **Glasses **Guns **Drones *'Takeda Takahashi' **Headbands **Plasma Swords **Whips *'Drahmin' **Masks **Clubs **Belts *'Harley Quinn' **Pigtails **Pistols **Hammers *'Michael Myers' **Masks **Gloves **Knives *'John Wick' **Glocks **Benellis **Copperheads *'Reiko' **Armor **Gauntlets **Hammers *'Frost' **Masks **Gauntlets **Ice Daggers *'Tanya' **Chokers **Gauntlets **Boomerangs *'Kira' **Hair Styles **Gloves **Dragon Teeth Knives *'Kobra' **Belts **Gloves **Patches *'Deathstroke' **Masks **Pistols **Swords *'Bo' Rai Cho' **Gauntlets **Jo's **Drinks *'Baraka' **Arm Blades **Head Gear **War Banners *'Dairou' **Forehead Marks **Gauntlets **Autumn Daos *'Darrius' **Shades **Gloves **Hand Blades *'Quan Chi' **Gauntlets **Armor **Broadswords *'Juliet Starling' **Pigtails **Wristbands **Chainsaws *'Hisako' **Wraps **Symbols **Naginatas *'Kratos' **Armor **Shields **Axes Stages TBA Music The music is composed by Wilbert Roget, known for his work on Mortal Kombat 11, along with support from Techno group The Immortals (Who were known for doing the theme song for Mortal Kombat off Mortal Kombat: The Album), and Rapper Denzel Curry (Who also provides the voice of Drake in game). The soundtrack in game features a wide mix of genres, ranging from Orchestral, Ambience, Trap, Techno, Trance, Metal, and World music from Asian areas. Voices *Scorpion - Patrick Seitz, Ed Boon ("Get Over Here" Chants)' ' *Sub-Zero - Steve Blum *Liu Kang - Matthew Yang King *Raiden - Richard Epcar *Tundra - Johnny Yong Bosch *Johnny Cage - Andrew Bowan *Sonya Blade - Tricia Helfer *Kano - JB Blanc *Shang Tsung - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Kitana - Kari Whalgren *Kung Lao - Sunil Malhotra *Mileena - Karen Strassmen *Jax Briggs - William Christopher Stevens, Ed Boon ("Gotcha" Chants) *Jade - Mela Lee *Smoke - Andrew Bowan *Sektyrax - Vic Chao *Sindel - Mara Junot *Kurtis Stryker - John Cena *Sheeva - Vanessa Marshall *Ermac - Jamieson Price *Rain - Andrew Bowan *Fujin - Troy Baker *Sareena - Danielle Nicolet *Kai - Tom Choi *Kenshi Takahashi - Vic Chao *Nitara - Cindy Robinson *Mavado - Kyle Hebert *Li Mei - Tara Strong *Ashrah - Ashly Burch *Hotaru - Yuri Lowenthal *Havik - Greg Eagles *Skarlet - Beata Pozniak *Erron Black - Troy Baker *Harumi - Kate Higgins *Drake - Denzel Curry *Takamaru - David Vincent *Helia - GK Bowes *Roxie - Siobhan Flynn *Klash - Steve Blum *Goro - Vic Chao *Shao Kahn - Ike Amadi *Kintaro - N/A *Onaga - N/A *Cassie Cage - Erica Lindbeck *Takeda Takahashi - Parry Shen *Drahmin - Sean Chiplock *Harley Quinn - Tara Strong *Michael Myers - N/A *John Wick - Keanu Reeves *Reiko - Antony Del Rio *Frost - Sara Crevens *Tanya - Jennifer Hale *Kira - Kari Whalgren *Kobra - Reuben Langdon *Deathstroke - JG Hertizer *Bo' Rai Cho - Steve Blum *Baraka - Steve Blum *Dairou - Phil LaMarr *Darrius - Greg Eagles *Quan Chi - Ronald M. Banks *Juliet Starling - Tara Strong *Hisako - Sara Crevens *Kratos - Christopher Judge Trivia *The Klassic Towers are similar to Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition's Arcade mode set up, where you can fight using the rosters of past Mortal Kombat games (With custom skins, gear sets, and movesets to reflect the incarnation used.) The Rosters are as follows. **'MORTAL KOMBAT': Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden (Thunder God), Liu Kang (Human), Kano, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Goro (Boss), Shang Tsung (Boss) **'MORTAL KOMBAT II: '''Scorpion, Tundra (Sub-Zero skin), Raiden (Thunder God), Liu Kang (Human), Johnny Cage, Shang Tsung, Kitana, Mileena, Jax Briggs, Kung Lao, Baraka (Added through DLC), Jade, Smoke, Kintaro (Boss), Shao Kahn (Boss) **'ULTIMATE MORTAL KOMBAT 3: Scorpion, Tundra (Kuai Liang skin), Liu Kang (Human), Kung Lao, Shang Tsung, Jax Briggs, Kano, Sonya Blade, Sektyrax, Sheeva, Sindel, Kurtis Stryker, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Ermac, Rain, Shao Kahn (Boss) **'MORTAL KOMBAT 4: '''Scorpion, Tundra (Sub-Zero skin), Liu Kang (Human), Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Raiden (Thunder God), Kai, Fujin, Tanya (Added through DLC), Quan Chi (Added through DLC), Reiko (Added through DLC), Goro (Boss) **'MORTAL KOMBAT: DEADLY ALLIANCE: 'Scorpion, Tundra (Kuai Liang Skin), Sektyrax, Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Kano, Kitana, Kung Lao, Quan Chi (Added through DLC), Raiden (Thunder God), Shang Tsung, Sonya Blade, Bo' Rai Cho (Added through DLC), Drahmin (Added through DLC), Frost (Added through DLC), Kenshi, Li Mei, Mavado, Nitara **'MORTAL KOMBAT DECEPTION **'MORTAL KOMBAT 2011' **'MORTAL KOMBAT X' **'MORTAL KOMBAT 11' **'MORTAL KOMBAT 12' Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games